Hat
English Etymology , from (cf. North Frisian , Swedish ), from pre-Germanic *''kadnūs'', from 'to cover' (cf. Latin cassis 'helmet', kudas 'bird's crest or tuft', xaoda 'hat'). Contrast with hood. Pronunciation * * , * * * Noun # A covering for the head, often in the approximate form of a cone or a cylinder closed at its top end, and sometimes having a brim and other decoration. # A symbolic reference to a particular role or capacity. Derived terms * at the drop of a hat * bowler hat * hang one's hat on * hard hat * hatband * hatnote * hat parade * hatpin * hat trick * hatstand * hatter * home is where you hang your hat * take one's hat off to * talk through one's hat * pass the hat * under one's hat Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Amharic: * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: * Armenian: * * Bengali: * Catalan: barret , capell * Chamicuro: * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: ქუდი (k‘udi) * German: (1) * Greek: , * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: כובע (kova) * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: hattur , höfuðfat (archaic) * Ido: chapelo * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Khmer: (mūək) * Korean: ( ) * Kurdish: * Latin: , , (only for females) * Lower Sorbian: kłobyk * Macedonian: капа (kapa) * Manx: * Mongolian: * Navajo: chʼah * Ngarrindjeri: * Norwegian: , * Occitan: * Old English: * Persian: * Polish: ; kłobuk (Old Polish) * Portuguese: * Romagnolo: capéll * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: kofia (nc 9/10) * Swedish: , * Tagalog: * Telugu: టోపి (TOpi) * Thai: * Turkish: , * Urdu: * Vietnamese: , * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Xhosa: umnqwazi * Yiddish: הוט (hut) , קאַפּעליוש (kapelyush) * Danish: Anagrams * * tha Category:1000 English basic words Category:Headgear ---- Danish Etymology From , . Pronunciation * Noun # hat Inflection ---- German Pronunciation * * Verb form hat # Category:German verb forms ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * * Etymology 1 From . Cognates include Finnish . Numeral # six Derived terms * hatodik * hatos * hatszög * hatvan * tizenhat, huszonhat, harminchat, negyvenhat, ötvenhat * hatvanhat, hetvenhat, nyolcvanhat, kilencvenhat, százhat See also * öt < 6 < hét Etymology 2 Verb # affect, have influence # seem like Synonyms * tűnik Derived terms * hatalom * határ * hatás * hatékony * ható * hatvány * kihat * meghat * visszahat Category:Hungarian three-letter words ---- Norwegian Noun # hatred ---- Old English Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From . Cognate with Old Frisian hēt, Old Saxon hēt (Dutch heet), Old High German heiz (German heiß), Old Norse heitr (Swedish het). Adjective hāt # hot, fierce #: Ðeos wyrt byþ cenned on hatum stowum: this plant is grown in hot places. Etymology 2 From hātan. Noun hāt # a promise Category:Old English adjectives Category:Old English nouns ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun hat n, uncountable (def hatet) # hatred, haught ---- Turkish Noun hat # line # writing af:hat ar:hat zh-min-nan:hat ca:hat cs:hat de:hat et:hat el:hat es:hat fa:hat fr:hat ko:hat hr:hat io:hat id:hat is:hat it:hat kk:hat ky:hat sw:hat ku:hat lo:hat la:hat lv:hat lt:hat li:hat hu:hat ml:hat nl:hat ja:hat no:hat oc:hat pl:hat pt:hat ru:hat simple:hat fi:hat sv:hat ta:hat te:hat th:hat tr:hat uk:hat vi:hat zh:hat